particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Kruzil
The Constitution of Kruzil is the document that establishes the government of Kruzil and it's powers. The Constitution is composed of four articles. Article I: The Republic of Kruzil Section 1 The Republic of Kruzil is a sovereign and democratic nation and its sovereign power belongs to the people of the Republic of Kruzil. This power shall be exercised in the manner provided for in this Constitution. Section 2 The Republic of Kruzil shall be structured as a Parliamentary Republic and shall never be a monarchy. Section 3 This Constitution is the Supreme Law of the Land. Article II: The National Assembly Section 1 There shall be a legislature for the Republic of Kruzil, called the National Assembly, in which all legislative powers under this Constitution shall be vested. The member of the National Assembly shall be elected by the Kruzilian People in accordance with the provisions of Article II of this Constitution. Section 2 The National Assembly is a bicameral body, consisting of two chambers: the House of Commons and the House of Councillors. Section 3 The National Assembly shall have the power to make laws, to ratify international treaties, to amend this Constitution in accordance with the provisions of Article III and to control the Executive in accordance with the provisions of Article IV. Section 4 Each member of the National Assembly shall be enlisted in a registered political party and shall be entitled to vote on each bill appearing before his chamber. Article III Article III A: The House of Commons Section 1 The House of Commons shall be the lower house of the National Assembly. Section 2 The House of Commons shall have 250 seat. Seats shall be apportioned to each Province by population with Province with larger populations receiving more seats. Each seat shall be directed elected by the citizens of each Province. Members of this house shall serve a renewable term of four years. Section 3 The House of Commons shall vote on bills pertaining to national interest and can include anything that is determined to be necessary. Budgetary measures must start in the House of Commons and shall be the sole responsibility of the House of Commons. Any non-budget bill passed by the House of Commons must also be passed by the House of Councillors to become national law. For any budgetary or non-budgetary bill must obtain a simple majority to pass. Article III B: The House of Councillors Section 1 The House of Councillors shall be the upper house of the National Assembly. Section 2 The House of Councillors shall have 100 seats. Seats shall be apportioned equally between the Provinces. Each seat shall be elected directly by the citizens of each Province. Members of this house shall serve a renewable term of six years. Section 3 The House of Councillors shall vote on bills pertaining to national interest and can include anything that is determined to be necessary. The House of Councillors shall confirm any proposed Cabinet proposals and must be passed by 50% of the House of Councillors. Any bill passed by the House of Councillors must also be passed by the House of Commons to become national law. Section 1 The Constitution shall be amended only with a supermajority in both houses of the National Assembly and then with approval from supermajority of all Provincial legislatures. Article IV: The Executive Section 1 The Executive of Kruzil shall be in the office of the President. Section 2 The President shall be elected directly by the citizens of Kruzil by popular vote with the candidate who receives a plurality of votes winning. If no candidate receives a plurality in the first election a run-off will be scheduled in which the two candidates who received the most votes in the first round will be voted on. The candidate who wins this election will become President of Kruzil when the current term is up and shall serve a renewable six year term. Section 3 The President shall have the power to declare Executive Orders to set up emergency programs, services, or enact rules in the case of legislative deadlock. These Executive Orders cannot, however, declare states of emergency, establish marshal law, declare war, approve of a Cabinet, approve a treaty, dissolve the National Assembly, amend the Constitution, or make a government budget.